Always with my Senpai
by sakura-sleep the shaman queen
Summary: One fine day when Tao Ren found a love letter inside his shoe box! It turned into a quite mess, and what will people around Ren do to deal with the difficult person like him? (AU, shonen-ai) RenLys, YohRen, HaoYoh
1. Scenario

Hellooo!! *Erotic drums as Hao-sama appears half naked*

First of all…

This story is dedicated for those who are fans or at least don't mind with yaoi / shonen-ai / boy x boy / slash / gay. If you're not, please leave right away for your own good. There, I've told ya! 

Then let the story begin…

ALWAYS WITH MY SENPAI

chapter 1

by sakura-sleep

"Oh... sou ka."

"What do you mean by 'Oh, sou ka' idiot? THERE'S A LOVE LETTER IN YOUR SHOE BOX!!" Exclaimed a blue haired Ainu hysterically, seeing a pink heart patterned envelope laid neatly beneath Ren's shoes, as he accidentally dropped his skateboard. Still amazed, he took the white skateboard back from the floor. Ren was just going to slap him when the ear-stabbing voice unexpectedly drew the entire room's attentions for some gossipers gathered around Ren in enthusiasm. 

 "Ehhh?? Ren?? Is there a mistake with my ear?" said a girl. 

"From who? Who?" 

"So there's actually someone who could fell for you _that Tao Ren…."_

It was a peaceful after school time at Hiroyuki High, and that afternoon will last as usual as the other days if only the unusual scandal didn't happen. Followed the sudden riot, all whispers and utters drastically silenced when the Chinese gave a deathly glare. 

"Re…Ren…" begged HoroHoro for he tried to decrease the tension. His friend Ren was quite hot-tempered and famous for this bad point. The guy always brought a folded Chinese sword, and he was rather alarmed by this. Who would want_ a_ Tao Ren to practice an ancient kung fu style to the human beings?

"Okay-okay, dismissed, minna. I think Ren needs a quiet place to perceive the letter with a heart, don't you agree? he-he-he." A slender and lousy figure came through the crowd with a sheepish grin on his face, which is a bit surprising how the others could willingly follow his advice and returned to their previous activities. A small boy beside him stared at him fondly because of that ability, while HoroHoro grinned and Ren threw his face aside. 

"Look what have you done, idiot. You really have complex problems with that voice." snapped Ren at the trouble-maker friend, to his relieve he didn't make a fuss by beating those gossipers away. 

"Yo!" said the guy that had just came. "So… from who is it, Ren?" 

"See? Even Yoh is curious! Let's just take this thing away and read it together somewhere quiet!" advised HoroHoro as he patted Ren's shoulder. The boy looked at him somewhat annoyed. 

"Give it to me." 

"Huh?" 

HoroHoro took the letter from Ren's P.E shoes and handed it to him. The boy received it and tore it into two parts, before threw them nonchalantly to the rubbish bin.

 "The problem is solved. Ja, mata ashita." 

"EEEEEHHHH???? REN!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!??" HoroHoro's squeal was about to attract everybody's attention again if only Manta didn't say 'Shu-shu' to them. The Chinese didn't care at all and continue walking, leaving the helpless party. Manta could only sigh. 

"So poor, whoever the sender is." commented Yoh as soon as the boy disappeared from their sight.

"You're right, Yoh….wait. What would you do with it?" asked Manta when he saw Yoh took the torn letter from the rubbish bin. 

"Hey, let me read it too." said HoroHoro. 

"Both of you! It's someone else's privacy!" 

"No more privacy, Manta. He has discharged it in public place. It's better for us to safe it, who knows that those school keepers will read it later!"

The short boy had no choice but to agree with the blue haired. After some simple discussions, they decided to choose library as the most comfortable and safest place to talk about such phenomena.  

~~~~~****~~~~****

And there they were finally, at the library of Hiroyuki High. A quiet and cool place where four-eyed bunch of guys usually gathered, located at the highest floor of the building. The room was cool, thanks to the AC. A huge hall was separated into two parts; the first was the place where various books were arranged at the shelves. Outside it, the room was even bigger in size, tables and chairs were lined up neatly for it was a place for students to read. There, the boys find a cozy place near the corner. First HoroHoro came and sat down, then Manta followed on his right and Yoh on his left. Both were paying attention to the torn letter. 

"Okay. Let me read it." The Ainu slipped a fried nut into his mouth, despise the big poster on the wall that said: 

'NO EATING OR DRINKING. PLEASE TURN OFF YOUR MOBILE PHONE'. 

The other two friends gathered sweetly around him like some children waiting for a mother's fairy tale, or maybe some short of mafias waiting for a new drug dealing's plan, careless about how he had disobeyed the rule. 

"_Dear Ren-senpai,_" HoroHoro started to read in a low volume. His voice was trembling in excitement. A smirk appeared on his face. 

"WHAT!? Senpai? So she is a kouhai?" 

"Manta… your voice…" warned Yoh, but couldn't stop himself from smirking as well. 

"Shhh… let me continue. Damn, this is interesting."

So HoroHoro continue. 

"_Maybe you have forgotten about me, but please forgive me for disturbing you, Ren-senpai. To tell the truth, I've been admiring you since the first time I entered this school. Do you… mind, to be my dearest person? Please meet me today, in front of the school gate at __4 AM__,__ I'm eager to hear your answer. With love, Lyserg Diethel. Room I-6/14."_

"Well… it's that simple." said HoroHoro upset. He was hoping for a longer and twisted romantic confession, but the letter was just polite, not much fun for the boys. 

The party silenced, sunk in thoughts. 

"Who is that Lyserg Diethel anyway?" asked Manta in curiosity. 

"I have no idea, though. I hope she's a very pretty girl, so I could replace Ren if he waste her. And I bet he would. HAHAHA!" HoroHoro slipped another fried nut carefully into his mouth, and stole a glimpse at the Library keeper lady who known as a strict and killer woman. The woman didn't seem to notice his act, so HoroHoro continued chewing peacefully.  

"Poor one…" Yoh grabbed the letter from HoroHoro's hand and examined it closely. "This is a nice handwriting. Not the beautiful one, but easy to read. What time is it now?" 

"15 minutes before 4 AM. Ren-kun is on his way home now. Maybe he manages to get here before the promised time, but what can make him return? Impossible. It's Ren we're talking about. It's risky to trap him that way, after all. Furtherm……. YOH-KUN, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING…!!??" Protested Manta since his friend was busy with his hand phone rather than to pay him any attention. A death glare from the library lady soon followed afterwards. 

"Moshi-moshi? Jun-san? It's Yoh. Ano… actually we need your advice. Err… it's to make Ren return to school, there's a very important business regarding the survival of someone's life….. Yes. Hai. Yeah. Near the gate? Wow… that's a good plan! Sure. Sure! We will tell you later. Eeehh, sankyu, Jun-san! Ja ne!" 

Yoh hung up the phone, and smiled happily. "No problem! Just tell him now that Jun-san is here to pick him up since she needs him to accompany her to the market, but found that he has gone. Tell him that she's waiting near the gate. That way, according to Jun-san, he will surely rush here. He-he-he…"    

Both HoroHoro and Manta turned pale. 

"Yoh-kun…. I don't know that you could be so cunning…"

"Yoh…. you see….I'm not… taking part of that one…" added HoroHoro. "Are you nuts!? We'll be finished!" 

"He-he-he. Daijoubu. It'll be alright somehow." 

The two were planning to argue some more, too bad the killer library lady had approached and kicked them out of the room for eating, chatting, and even using hand phone without reading any book at all…

~~~~~*****~~~~*****

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. As expected, not so many students were still hanging around in the school that time. Most of them, who still at school, usually stayed at the classes. The orange-ish color of the gentle sunlight started to paint the sky, turned the place into a perfect and romantic setting for shoujo manga. The gate of Hiroyuki High still opened wide, and cool wind blew softly, swaying the trees and bushes around the gate where the three buddies hid themselves, waiting for heart-pounding scenery that soon will come. Too bad there's none of the two main casts had arrived. 

"Yoh-kun… are you sure this is okay…? I mean… first we _screwed up other people's privacy, and now we _watch _it!"_

"Calm down, Manta." answered HoroHoro. "We're saving a hopeless girl! Ren indeed wouldn't be happy to find out that we're tricking him, and he'll be angry. But Ren is always angry, anyway! Now can you let a poor lady waiting for someone that won't even come, alone? Who knows that she's so desperately falling in love and waiting for Ren until night falls? Somehow we should choose one less bad thing between two bad things, Manta." HoroHoro explained, felt educated after uttering his confusing speech. 

"HoroHoro-kun… too much Pylica-chan's shoujo manga had infected your brain…" was Manta's only comment.

"Manta, we're not fooling them. Thus, we're not a bunch of naughty brats who toy with other's people business! Remember, we're not trying to pair them. We help the girl to get a certain answer, whether it's good or bad. Not to serve Ren as her boyfriend! Well… though I don't mind with it either…" 

"She comes! That Lyserg Diethel!" warned Yoh finally, after a long expectation. 

How shock they were to find out that the one who they've been waiting for is a 'Bokuto no Ryu, super female version walks ferociously towards Tamao' kind of creature. Why Bokuto no Ryu, it's because her sailor moon style hairdo was just as extraordinary as Ryu's, despite that love thirsty expression.  Plus, her skirt was too tiny to cover her fatty legs, and her lips were just too thick they almost touched her chin. With a snob way she walked, tossing her extravagant butt left and right, while dressing her face with spotlight make up. In simple word:  HORRIBLE 

"Curse you, Yoh!! Now it'll be better if Ren get angry, for I think he'll faint in the first place!" 

Luckily, the girl walked passed the gate, and didn't stop there at all. Causing the guys to sigh in terrible relieve. 

"Fuuhhh…. This is not good for my health. Come on, Lyserg-chan, where are you!!??" mumbled HoroHoro impatiently and continued to chew the fried nuts. The others still staring at the gate intently, waiting for a reality to come, whether it's sweet or bitter. They concentrations were broken when a running figure of Tao Ren appeared near the gate afterwards, looking rather hasty for the news about his lovely onee-san picking him up. There, he stopped and rested his back against the iron bars, searching with his sight for Tao Jun. Not so long after he stood there, a green haired boy run towards him, smiling cheerfully. 

"Gaaaahhh, who's that guy anyway?" HoroHoro scratched his spiky hair. 

"Ah, I know him! He's a 1st grader. If I'm not mistaken he's from class I-6, near my class. He's very polite towards the senpais, and often attracts my friends due to his cuteness and smily face. But I never know his name." explained Manta, as he saw the boy talked to Ren. 

"Really? I suppose to know all cuteness on earth, why haven't I heard about him earlier?"

 "Umm… I think he's not that popular. He doesn't have friends that much, since I often see him alone… maybe." 

"Sou ka? But what business he has with Ren? He really is disturbing." 

"I don't know, I wonder where that Lyserg Diethel is." 

"Damn, she must be awkward to approach Ren since the guy was there." 

"Poor girl, maybe it's not her fate to confess her love today…" 

"Guys, their conversation are over." Yoh's line surprised them. 

HoroHoro and Manta stopped their pointless chat and turned their attention at Ren and the mysterious guy, just to find that they have ended their conversation. The last thing they could observe was just that the green haired boy bowed at Ren, and the Chinese guy left him coldly without saying a thing. Manta frowned. 

"Ren left?" 

"What did they say, Yoh?" asked HoroHoro as soon as he realized that he and Manta had been ignoring Yoh and sunk in their gossip for quite some time. 

"Well… I can't hear them. Do you think we can hear their conversation in this distance while they can't hear ours since the beginning?" he smiled sheepishly, and let a 'he-he-he' giggle out. 

They both stunned, and just realized how stupid they were for they indeed was truly chatting, not whispering. The fact that they didn't need to lower their volumes to speak was enough to prove that THEY WERE JUST TOO FAR from the estimated location.  

"YOOOOOHHHHH!!!!"  Again, HoroHoro's hardcore voice was loud enough to make everybody stare at them weirdly, but still it seemed that the mysterious guy didn't hear it. He stood still there like a store mannequin for quite a long time, while the three watched at him tensely from far away and could only able to see his back. Finally, he left without giving a chance for Yoh and gangs to see his face, and walked to the different direction with Ren. 

"YOOOHHHH!!!!" The Ainu repeated his scream near Yoh's poor ears and clutched his collar peevishly. "If you've noticed our mistake before, then why don't you at least told us!!?? You're always like that!! Luckily Lyserg-chan hasn't come. Let's choose a better place to hide right away! Duh…."

"But it's so cozy here! I like this place, by the way. He-he-he!!"  

"Yoh-kuuunnnn~~~~" Manta couldn't held his tears. "Do you even remember about our true intention of being here…..??"

"To…. help a girl named Lyserg Diethel?" 

"Yes, my dear Yoh-kun, for god shakes!!"

"Ano… Manta?" 

"Yes, my dear Yoh-kun, uhuuuhuuuuu….." 

"Actually I've wanted to ask this since the first time we read the letter."

"Say it...."

"Do you think that 'Lyserg Diethel' is a girl's name?" 

"eh…………………………….??"

Now that Yoh's simple question had made a fried nut popped out from HoroHoro's stomach and pocked the eyes of Manta , not to mention how their jaws froze in the most desperate position to realize something that supposed to be noticeable from the start. 

~~~~~****~~~~~*****

(Tao's residence)

REN'S POV

"Tadaima."

I greet her as nice as I can, but I think it doesn't look like that. Honestly, she's the only person in the world whom I wanted to be happy, though it seems I could never be the one to make her feel so.  It's a complicated emotion. I was so worried and happy at the same time when Yoh said that she was waiting for me at school, but now that I'm facing her, I can't even pull my lips to form a smile. Damn. 

"Ah…Ren!! Where were you! I've just returned from your school…" answered her. She turns off the soap opera she was watching before and comes to me. "Do you go somewhere with friends? Why you have just arrived?" 

I can't tell it, but something smells fishy. I'm feeling annoyed of something I don't know. Can't it be…. because of the 1st grader boy from before?

"Aren't you the one who arrive too soon? You don't use dad's plane to visit my school, do you?" I interrogated her rather carefully. It's my right to be paranoid. 

"Actually…." She looked rather clueless. That's right, so there's indeed something. "I… asked Pai Long to drive me." 

"Oh? And what business did you have with me if you already with your boyfriend, then?"

"Ren…!! How cruel!!! I just want my lovely little brother and me to go somewhere together…. you've been too busy lately. I just…. feel a little lonely. "

There, she is. I just couldn't reply to such kind of face. So I just snort and proceed to the stair. 

"Ren!"

'Okay, okay. We'll go… some other time. Mattaku." 

She laughs happily towards my answer, and I feel being toyed. 

"Well, that's good. But you don't look too happy right now, do you? Is there something…. bothering you? Maybe we could talk about it?" Good. And she can tell it instantly. 

"I'm tired. I want to sleep."

"Oh, OK then." She gives up finally and returns to her seat where she watched soap opera before. I walked away, straight to my room. I just want to forget these whole damn things and have a good dream. 

***flash back***

"Ah!! Ren-senpai!!" 

I was around searching for my sister when that 1st grader approached me rather hastily. His face was suspiciously red and I thought he was one of those kouhais who came to me bugging about some crappy mathematic subjects, so I almost kick him away. But that smile was just too cheerful and innocent, made me feel a bit pity.

"I can't believe you're here! So you've read my letter!"

Okay. I was busy and he came talking about insignificant thing I didn't even understand. Honestly I forgot about the letter I had torn in two the morning before. Well… even if I did remember, it wouldn't give that much difference. 

"What letter? Who the hell are you anyway?" 

He looked confuse towards my respond, but seems he didn't like wasting time to explain about it further. Quickly he regained a hopeful face and inhaled, then spoke. 

"I'm Lyserg Diethel from class I-6! Ren-senpai, I've been admiring you for a long time!"

"…and?"

"And… and… do you mind to be my boyfriend?" His voice was loud, but just couldn't hide the nervousness inside it. I wonder how could God created this kind of straightforward people when I'm not one of them. 

"Yes, I do. So you better look for another person." He looked a bit shock. Duh, I'm not an expert in making twisted answers of false comfort that won't even solve the problem! And above all…

"Is there… someone that you love?"

"…Yes."

"A… girl?"

"That's none of your business."

He bowed deep politely; I know he was smiling though I didn't care what kind of smile it turned to be. "Thank you for the answer, Ren-senpai! But… may I still place a hope on you?"

"You better don't. It'll only bother me." I turned myself to leave and heard a small 'I understand' from that persistent kid, but maybe my ears were bad. 

***end of flash back***

That's it. To forget this afternoon is the best way out for him. I don't want a stranger to come into my life when my mind is already desperately full of one person. One person that doesn't even notice my feeling and never will, cause it's my fault.  I can't even smile to him, talk nice to him, nonetheless to declare such bullshit of 'admiring' like that 1st grader boy. One person that would always seems like clouds. Can bee seen but too beautiful to be caught. 

"Ren!! Wake up!!" My sister's calling me. Gosh, can't she give me some time to rest!? I cover my face with a pillow, pretend not to hear her. But she insisted. 

"I'M SLEEPING!!"

"Just a moment, Sweetheart. There's a phone call from a friend of yours." 

I have no choice but to open the door and snatch the wireless phone she offers. I glare at her for calling me like that but she only smiles teasingly and leave. 

"Moshi moshi!?"

"Uh.. hello? Ren?"

Yo…Yoh!! Wh-what!?" 

Damn. I'll kill Jun-neesan right after this. 

"He-he-he."

"What's that…!?"

"Ren….'Sweetheart'. He-he-he." 

HELL NO!!

"Hurry up finish your business, Yoh. What do you want?" 

"Oh well… I want to ask about Ly…. eh? no? but….. oh. OK. ….EHH??"

I don't understand. What does he want exactly? "Yoh, are you okay? Hurry up." 

"Ren, where were you this afternoon?" 

And why suddenly all people I know are paying attention to this afternoon. 

"If you want to say about my sister picked me up, you've already told me before, and thank you for that."

"No, actually it's not that. It's about Ly… eh? no? Ok. But…"

"Yoh, speak clearly!" 

"No…I… I was just looking for you!"

eh?

"What happe-" I stop my line since I hear a rush of people whispering near him, then there's a short moment of silence. Wait… I hear several people's gasps too. 

"Hello, Tao Ren. Long time no see." 

DAMN! And why from the entire Yoh's close people, this bastard is the one who appears out of nowhere!?

"Hm. Your interruption here is a bit needless, Asakura Hao." 

"Needless but worth waited for. And this Hao-sama is here to state an important business so you better listen, little one."

"So state your business, immediately, since I can no longer resist your existence over the line."

"Sure. What happened with Lyserg Diethel today?" 

I hear some harmonic gasps. It seems there's a ruckus there. Well, not my care anyway. 

"Lyserg who?" Who's he?" 

"He, according to the fact, is a big eyes cutie of 1st grader whom I saw talking with you at about 4 o'clock."

"First, why should I care about some… cutie, as you say. Second, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ME??"

"No offense, paranoid. Is it wrong for me to ask the person whom I saw with him for the last time, since I'm searching for him? For you're cheaper than police officers." 

"Not so ever. And to search for him so eagerly shows that you're his…?"

"Childhood friend."

"I see. Unfortunately I had told your childhood friend to leave, so I don't know what happened after that."

"Ah. That's so nice of you, Sweetheart." 

"I'm glad you understand….for your own good." 

I hung up the phone. Who would have guessed that that Lyserg something is Hao's buddy? What an anomic coincidence. Now I feel content for it's like confronting him. Heh. Hell that bastard. Asakura Hao, the superstar of all being's worships and admires that's no different with a pimp in my eyes. Those who messed with him were rarely breath, according to some experiences. And the worst reality in my whole life is to accept that he's Yoh's twin. Gosh, I'm tired. But there's a good point that he took over the phone. If he didn't, maybe I would have been….. speechless.

END OF POV

~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~*******

"HAO!!! Are you crazy!!?? Why did you do that? 'Childhood friend'? Childhood friend my ass! You hear the story only about 10 minutes ago! You don't even know which the hell Lyserg Diethel is!!" A spiky haired boy accused tensely, as the accused one only ran his fingers trough strands of long hair in the most graceful and relax position. Four people were on the room, precisely at one bedroom of Asakura's residence. A phone was lying weakly on the floor, surrounded by them as if it was the guilty one. 

"Why did you do that, Hao? You're not part of the scenario!" added Manta. "We're not even sure that the boy is Lyserg Diethel, now we…"

"Now we can be sure that he is undoubtedly Lyserg, right? Thanks to me." said the practical boy, unreasonably pulled Yoh's left arm and cuddled it like a spoiled little girl. "Look at your friends, Yoh. I'm trying to help and look what I get in return!" He pouted. 

"Calm down, Manta, it's a good thing Hao took over the conversation, since I myself didn't know what to say…" 

"Yes, you're so clueless, silly and stupid that time, that's why I helped you Yoh. Am I bad?" 

"No, Hao, thank you." Yoh smiled in sincerity and made the other more furious. Since they knew that Hao was posing a victory inside. 

"Gosh, now we've made Ren suspicious! You're just too reckless! Think about what we should do after this, Hao!" charged the Ainu emotionally. 

"Yoh-kun, I've told you we shouldn't have given the details to Hao…" added Manta. 

"Why? Isn't it better…" 

"Listen." Cut Hao. "You, BoroBoro, if you have a time to judge this Hao-sama, then go somewhere quiet to meditate or something to rehabilitate your voice. And you, dwarf, go back to the place where you belong, the mines and caves beneath the mountain. Oh, and come back when you've obtained height." 

"WHAAAAAAAAAATTT!!!???"

"Hao! That's too much…!!" 

"Oh? So you defend them more than me, Yoh?"

"No, no, that's not it…" 

"Then?"

"Your words are insulting HoroHoro and Manta…you should apologize."

'Okay". Hao faked a regretful face, and with a very sweet voice he said, 'Guys… I'm so sorry….'  

Manta and HoroHoro held their throat for not vomited.

"Hao- niisan…" And this Yoh was truly touched with the theatrical scene, yet his friends could expect nothing from him for he just adores his brother too much. 

"Come on, my dear otouto, just be a good boy and do what I say. As a safety step, you and I will go to class I-6 tomorrow, introduce ourselves. He'll know us, we'll know him, problem solved. It's just that simple. We'll recruit Opacho too as an entertainment. Cutie loves doll, as experiences told. Oh I'm genius." 

The poor three jaws dropped in the clutch of strategy and words abuse master. HoroHoro grinned his teeth in disgruntled, while Manta could only goose bumped when Yoh replied, "Wow… you're the best! Thank you Hao! By the way…which of your voodoo dolls is Opacho?" 

~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~

Ok, this is not quite an interesting chapter for romance. I want to write more for this chapter but I save it for the next update, by the way. Thank you for reading!! Please R&R, ne!! You'll make a happy day for me! 

Soundtracks along this chapter: ^^  (Music makes inspiration and better empathizes. YEAH BABY.): 

- Judy And Mary's

- Laruku's 

- Wi-inds's

- Stars to shine again (SPEED)


	2. Smile

WAAAAAAA!!!! I can't believe that this story got some reviews! AWWW!!! SANKYU!! SANKYU!!! *bow deep*

Eres: *glomp you to be my first reviewer* sankyu! YES! Ren is such an ass! an ASS!! (shout: "Ass!! Please be my ho). Eh? Do you mind with hanging chapter? B-But… it's fun……. ^^;;

Sadame XX: Ah! I saw some of your fics in the tenipuri section before! Love 'em! Why don't you continue 'Live to the end'? It's my fave! _ Hehehe, SK yaoi is indeed bizarre but sweeeetttt…… *swoon* 

Lost Complex: Misha, I searched for that Cowboy Beeboobs… eh bebops' OST but couldn't find it! I indeed need instrumentals right now. Thank you for the advice, I'll keep searching for it!

midd: You see, like I've said… the pairing is… is…… oh. Something's forbid me to say it!! :PPPPP  But thanks for the idea. Maybe I should make the threesome… (Hao Ren Yoh)

Silvertailzs: Of course, I'll try to finished the fic! Thank you for the support, ne! ^^

Lady Athrun: Hey!! I'm a big fan of Yoh Ren Hao threesome too!! They're indeed delicious! 

keii-hk: Sankyu! Sorry for the long update!

Random Kyuubi: Yay! This is the update. Please keep reading, ne!

With special thanks to Kizuki: Hah!! Let's rape Hao together!! XD Hao is a sweet bitchhhh lalala… *sings obsessed-ly*

Okay guys, here's the 2nd chapter. Hope you'll like it…

ALWAYS WITH MY SENPAI

chapter 2

by sakura-sleep

*MANTA'S POV*

I stare at the clock, and it's just 15 minutes before the first break, the promised time to charge Lyserg-kun. Actually we believe that Hao doesn't have to do it since we pretty sure that it's impossible for students here for not having any knowledge about Asakura Hao, except if she/he is a complete nerd. The pimp is just curious about the cutie, HoroHoro said. But who could reject Hao's order?

I stare at the clock again.  I think I'm the only one who's obstinate enough to direct a sight at somewhere else other than Faust-sensei's spooky explanation about human body in this biology class of his. Well, beside this Hao guy whose seat is in front of me of course, who is leisurely playing SMS. The rest of the students are paying too much attention to the dreadful teacher, as pale faces and some drops of sweat can be seen. Unlike me and Hao they treasure their life. For you to remember, I'm not trying to equalize myself with Hao. But there's something I should know.

"Ne, Hao…?" I whisper to him carefully.

"What?" He answers without turning his back. 

"Is it true, about what Yoh said yesterday?"

"About what?"

"About you collecting voodoo dolls."

"Hmph." He almost laughs. In Faust-sensei's hour of terror, and bring me into hell as well. Thank you.

But then he mockingly says, "Actually they're a troop of handmade dolls from my fandoms. Yoh saw it one day in my room and asked me about their names and when did I get them, so I answered that it's better for them to have no names since they're voodoo dolls. Not my fault that he easily believed it and said 'Sugoi'. Now that you believe it too, I think you're as stupid as my brother. Wait. You are."

"B-But… that Opacho doll you're talking about?"

"I'm just kidding, ahou. Opacho is a school keeper's child. He looks like a voodoo doll, if you asked me the connection. But I like him."

"E-Ehh?? I see…" 

I look at Yoh, the class president who is four seats away from my right. He's freezing like a mindless zombie inside Faust-sensei's aura, and to remember that Hao always treats and deceives him like a servant make me a bit emotional. 

"Saa… saa… take a look at this pretty bone on your textbook page 165…" The sensei's deep and vibrating voice freaks me out. Like humble slaves, the students including Hao and me instantly have faith in his eerie revelation and follow it obediently. Some realize that the skeleton picture he's referring to is too small and blurry. Still no one has enough balls to comment about this. Hao, when I look again, has backed to his personal amusement with SMS. Duh… 

"Not too satisfying, is it? No… no… don't worry my class. Your Faust-sensei has prepared a way out to deal with this…" 

He walks gracefully towards the direction of my class' cupboard and grabs something from his white coat's pocket to unlock it. A key. Wait. Since when did he keep my class cupboards' key!?

"A moment please, ladies and gentlemen. Let me introduce an essential part of our lesson………………………………………………….LADY ELIZA!!!!!"

The class gawks as he open the cupboards' door in an exhibitionist confidence like some kind of magicians, and reveals a skeleton model from inside it. As expected from Faust-sensei, this model is the best skeleton I've ever seen. It looks so real. Wait. Since when did he keep a skeleton model in my class!?

"See…? See…? My beautiful Eliza and her devilish beauty……..oh Eliza…" He started to point out some parts together with their Latin names. "Columna vertebralis… Vertebra cervicalis, thoracica, lumbalis  …Cingulum pelvicum… Cingulum pectorale, clavicula, scapula, humerus… yes…. yes… feel the beat, the melody!!"

The class shivers. I think his roars are creepy enough to tint a deep trauma on an under-aged, but students here are slightly used to them. In fact I don't even understand what words he's babbling about, so I examine the skeleton carefully at the pointed locations. Wow. The skeleton really looks like the real one. Really. 

"That's right……… feeeeelll ittt…. FEEL THE POWER OF THE BONE!!!"

By the way, is it just my feeling or it's true that the Eliza skeleton is just…… too real??

"Come on class…. I'll point, you'll speak the name! Speak…….. speak while you can still speak……"

Just like pierced buffaloes, all students state the Latin names obediently. 

"Good… here? Here? What about there? Let's name them together! Sternum, Costae, Sacrum, Coccyges, the skull!! The mighty skull!! Where's occipital? Yes….Where's suture? Yes….  now where's…….. where's……. where's…??? HAOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Huh? I haven't heard a bone named Hao…

"HAO!!! YOU…YOU…THAT…" I realize that I'm the only one in the classroom now that's not freezing to death. What the…?

"Yes, Faust-sensei?" 

FOR SANITY'S SHAKES!!! Hao has messed with Faust-sensei's temper yet he's still remaining calm as if he's the most innocent one! Seems like the teacher caught him for not paying attention and busy with the cell phone, and…..GAAHH!!! He's still holding the phone! He is….. challenging Faust-sensei. Bless him. Don't involve me, oh kami-sama… those guys are _both insane. _

"YOU HAVE NO MANNER!! YOU'RE USING PHONE IN MY CLASS!! YOU'RE NEGLECTING MY LESSON!! YOU DON'T RESPECT ME!!!! YOU DON'T RESPECT……ELIZA!!!!!

"Excuse me sir, I'm sorry if the first parts are true, it's my failure as one of the future generation and blablabla, but why should I respect a mindless plastic bone?" 

Nice. To insult Faust-sensei's belongings is simply suicide. Everyone knows that the guy is absolutely possessive to them. 

"M-M-M-MINDLESS PLASTIC…….!!!?? MINDLESS PLASTIC!!?? Y-Y-YOU…!!!!" Due to his pressure of emotion, Faust-sensei furiously clutches Eliza's palm bone and accidentally pulls out a finger from its ankle. 

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHH!!!! LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ELIZAAAAAAA!!!!" 

"Errr…. Sir? Pardon me? But you broke it by yourself."

"Y-Y-YOU MANNERLESS FILTHY LITTLE……."

"Prince."  He folds his arms behind his head and leans backwards joyfully. 

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The class gasps. Some people nods. 

Even I am a bit worry, but I look at Yoh and surprise to know that he's chuckling. But not as surprising as the fact that most of girls in the room are staring at Hao with dreamy eyes!  I wonder if his act is an admirable one…!?

-----KRIIIIIIIIINGGGG!!!!!----  (Author: The bell!!! ^^;;)

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, ASAKURA!!! I'LL MAKE A SKELETON OUT OF YOU!!!" Damn, I wish I had half of Hao's luck. Poor Faust-sensei carries the skeleton away and leaves the class in terrible anger. Maybe he goes straight to the teacher's office for some narcotics. Asakura Hao, on the other hand, is abruptly surrounded by the swoony fans, commenting about how brave and charming he was. Yoh is between them. Bleh. 

"Hao… mom's gonna mad if she found out about this, you know. By the way who were you contacting with that cell phone?"

"Anna. I was asking her to do a favor." 

All commotion paused when a familiar voice echoes from the intercom. 

_"Attention please. To those who are members of Hiroyuki Valentine Night 2004's committee, I order you all to gather in meeting room C8 right now. I repeat, gather in meeting room C8 RIGHT NOW!!"_

Normal people would think that the committee was summoned to be executed, since the tone is just threatening. Who else than Anna Kyouyama, our female school president, who can be compromised by no one but Hao. Or so I say, but I prefer to use 'slaved' than 'compromised'. Since Hao is twice bossy than her. 

"There, there. The killing machine Anna-san. You better get prepared, Yoh. You're the committee member, aren't you?" I remind Yoh since he easily forgets things. 

"Aa. Also Ren and Hao."

"You go ahead with Ren, Yoh. I'll be a bit late. You remember that I should go to Lyserg's class, right?" 

:Oh, right!. See you later, nii-san!" He rushes to the door, leaving me and his brother of jerk in the class.

"What are you doing, here? Go away, dwarf. I want to sleep." He snaps me. Huh?

"Hao, but… shouldn't you meet Lyserg to operate your false friendship…?" 

He smirks in victory. "My turn will be next time. For now, maybe Yoh can do it for me.Since I've told Anna to replace my position in the committee with Lyserg Diethel." "Eh…? I don't understand…"

"Okay, let's just conclude that Ren, Yoh, and Lyserg will be together in the meeting. And I won't."

"B-B-But… you said to Yoh t-that…" 

"I lied, stupid."

Poor little Ren. Now I understand why he hates Hao so much.

END OF POV

~~~~~~******~~~~~*****

So there they were. Yoh the class president from II-6 and Ren from II-5, on the meeting room full of AC. They sat side by side, with Yoh listening to the headphone and Ren a little bit too quietly folding his arms before the round table. The rest of members hadn't arrived and Anna looked at her watch impatiently, maybe thinking of some proper punishments for them. 

The Chinese boy glanced at the headphoned boy beside him, then throw his sight somewhere again. It happened several times until finally Yoh asked him, "What's wrong?"

"N-No. Just thinking of why your bastard brother hasn't come here." 

"A place without him seems a little bleak, isn't it?" Yoh smiled sheepishly, and as for Ren the smile was irresistibly cute. He quickly snorted to move the center of attention but couldn't hide the blush. 

"Gosh, that's not what I mean. I'm glad he doesn't come. It's so disturbing."  

"Waaaaii!! You say that but you just couldn't hide it, Ren! You're blushing!" The boy laughed out loud. 

_A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING!!  _"W-W-W-WHAT THE FU**!!??"

"No, Ren is a shy boy. It's similar with how you like Jun-neechan so much but you act rough to her. Daijoubu, you're interesting that way."

_I-I-I-Interesting….??_

"Cih. You should've realize that your brother is a jerk."

"Really…??"

"Yes."

"Too bad what I've realized is that chronic blush on your face. Hao would be glad to see this, hihihihi!!!!." He moved closer to Ren and tickled his cheek. "Well… if you ask about Hao, he went to Lyserg's class."

_Kami__-sama… please send me an angel or devil or whatever you want to help me escape through this…. how could he be so blunt?_

"S-Sou!  And why should I care!!"  Ren twitched. 

"Care? About who? Hao? or… Lyserg?" 

"Lyse… Y-You know it, don't you!!??"

"He-he-he." 

Ren sighed. "Cih. It's not a big deal for me, though. Not like that's a big problem." 

_Right… If Hao is that boy's friend, that means he is Yoh's friend too. _

"Rennnnn….? Rennnn 'Sweetheart'….…???Who's your cream puff??" teased Yoh again, his elbow nudged the boy's waist. How he loves the way Tao Jun calls Ren……

"Ki-ki-kisamaaaaaaa……….!!!" _GOD!! Please… help me… use your angel to kidnap me now…_

The desperate Chinese almost fell from the chair when a happy voice occurred near him.

"AH!! Ren-senpai!!! Konnichiwaaaa!" 

…………………………Here comes the 'angel', Lyserg Diethel. 

"And Yoh-senpai too. Konnichiwa, Yoh-senpai! Where's Hao-senpai?" 

Like HoroHoro and Manta said before, most of Hiroyuki High's students know Hao, and therefore automatically know Yoh as his twin. So Yoh didn't surprise to know that the 1st grader knew his name. 

The boy un-timidly took an empty seat beside Yoh. I bet he would take a seat beside Ren as if the cynical guy had never done anything to him, too bad someone had already claimed that place. Ren sighed, thinking about how god had granted his prayer of requesting an angel with the most unwanted one. On the other hand, Yoh, being Yoh, didn't feel suspicious at all that the boy was there instead of Hao. 

"Eh? Don't you meet him before? He was searching for you, Lyserg." 

"M-Me? _that_ Hao-senpai? What have I done wrong??"

"Don't worry, he's not gonna do anything, he-he-he." 

 "By the way, it's surprising that you know my name, Yoh-senpai." 

"!!!"

Ren curled his forehead hearing that fishy statement and stared confusedly at Yoh. The boy forced an uneasy laugh as he felt cornered. 

"hehe…he…. me and Hao usually call him with his nickname, so actually we almost forget his real name…. right, Lyserg?" 

"Huh?" 

Ren threw his sight aside nonchalantly, for he didn't care about such stuff. The most emergency part had passed, and he could be at ease thereafter. Yoh exhaled in a big relieve to see such response. 

He moved closer towards the 1st grader's seat and whispers, "Lyserg, err…. could you do me a favor? please, please, pleaseeeee…. "

"Yes..?"

"You like Ren, right?"

"Ehh? Y-YES!" The boy answered happily. "B-But how could…"

"Okay. From now on Hao and me are your childhood friends, and we used to call you… err… umm…. Lissy! Yes! That's it!"

"Ehh?? I don't understand… Hao-senpai too?"

"Lyserg… please… uhuuuuuu…." Two big streams of tear-river flowed from his eyes. 

"But why?"

"It's a… ugh… long story."

He was going to ask more when Lyserg felt something vibrated once inside his pocket. Someone sent him a message, and he was surprised to read its content. 

_"Lyserg-chan, I know you're a clever boy. Now if you treasure your life, do as I say. Create a fake memory that me and Yoh are your friends. You should be grateful with that gift. Don't bother by asking the reason, it'll only complicate the problem. Decline and see what will happen to you.. ::Hao-sama::" _

It's from Hao-senpai… how did he know my number?" Lyserg stated with pale face. 

Yoh sighed regretfully. "I'm afraid if it's Hao, he could get it without problem." 

"Hahaha…. looks like I've no choice…" the green haired boy forced a laugh and scratched his hair uneasily. 

"I'm so sorry Lyserg… if you don't mind, as compensation, I let you change seat with me. Err….." Yoh lowered his voice and bent down. "You want to sit beside Ren, right?" 

Lyserg's emerald eyes turned wider in happiness and disbelieve. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" They quickly changed place, and ended up with the happy-go-lucky 1st grader sat in peace next to his idol senpai. 

"You…" 

"Me, Ren-senpai!! Lyserg Diethel from I-6!" 

"You don't have to remind me since I don't have to remember it."

"Ma… i-it's alright then…" 

From behind the 1st grader, Ren could see Yoh frowned towards him. His lips form a word 'Ren…' and looking at him with a persuasive 'Ren, be nice to him!' looks. 

The cold senpai felt a strange feeling inside his chest, but ignore it. 

"Ok, Ok. I'll remember. Lyserg, right? Stupid name." 

Lyserg, without realizing that someone was controlling Ren's act behind him, smiled wide and happy like a puppy. "H-Hai!! By the way Ren-senpai, I'm amazed that you care about an event like Valentine!"

"For you to know, actually I don't. It's just that debating with that Anna woman is such pain in the neck." Ren folded his arms in front of his chest and sat with one leg on top of the other.

"Sou ka…  what a wise decision!!"

The Chinese sighed. 

"By the way, Ren-senpai! I heard that your gymnastic attraction is a day after tomorrow, is that true?" 

"WHAT?? ATTRACTIO…" Ren was about to shout when behind the green-haired boy, Yoh pressed palms in a begging position, with signs and silent mouth movement asking for him to calm down and just bear the boy. 

Ren took a deep breath as that strange feeling appeared again. A bit… pain. 

"It's not an attraction, I do it to get a point in P.E class just like the others do." answered him finally. 

"But for me it's really attractive! So it'll be an attraction! May I watch and give you some cheers?" 

"No." 

"Hah… what should I do then..?"

"Stay silence. I'm disgusted by that sport."

"Gymnastic? Oh, right! Ren-senpai loves bicycling."

"Huh? How do you know?"

Lyserg stared right to his eyes as if he wanted to say something, as the cheerful smile turned into a gentle, faint one. "You don't …. ." He paused. "Well, I always know everything about Ren-senpai! It's in my book of investigation's record!"

"Sou. I'm impressed then." Ren looked at Yoh and realized that the boy sighed in relieve, for he was worried about Ren's reaction after hearing Lyserg's too honest statement. 

"So, Lyserg…" Yoh whispered carefully. "How's Ren?"

"He's so cool!" whispered him back. 

"He-he-he!! You see, he--" 

Yoh paused when he saw a suspicious dry wound marked the left side of Lyserg's neck, was almost covered completely by the collar so it nearly unseen. It's like the trace of… teeth? 

"Lyserg, that's…" Yoh pointed at the wound.

"Oh, this? Well, it's my dog's fault! I played with him a bit too harsh and accidentally stepped on his tail, so he became shocked and bit my neck! Hehehe, clumsy me."

"Ehh…. a dog?" Yoh didn't know how come he couldn't believe the excuse. 

"Yes."

"But.—" 

 "ENOUGH YOH!!!!!!" A horse whip brutally smashed from far away and wound around Yoh's neck, as if it was… well… what else? Horse's. ^^ The poor boy flew some meters because of its strength and surprisingly still conscious. On the main throne, a blond haired lady with red bandana was staring furiously. 

"Not so long ago you became a 2nd grade senpai and look what you've done to junior. Chatting while I'm here speaking. Bad influences have you injected to that innocent, sinless mind. Shame on you!!"

"A…Anna… I was just started to speak….!" Yoh pitifully tried to stand up."hi-hidooooii…"  Ren and Lyserg stunned and jawdropped as well as the rest of the room. The immobilize room. They just couldn't say to Anna: 'Anna-senpai, you haven't started to speak yet…'

"Leave that fuss. Oh, by the way Yoh, call me Anna-senpai. Minna, listen. For those who don't know, we only have 3 weeks before the Annual Valentine Night. Since we put MY dignity on the line, I want this party to become the most successful, most amusing and of course the best party in your life ever. Therefore, I won't forgive any single mistake in the process… ANY OBJECTION!!??" 

No one dare to speak. Absolutely. 

"Good."

~~~~*****~~~~~~*****

*LYSERG'S POV*

This is great! I really enjoy this day. Well, I do feel a bit confuse why the twin forced me to act as their childhood friend, even forbid me to call them senpai. But maybe it has something to do with Ren-senpai. Now that I've thought about it, maybe they used it as an excuse or something? It's fine with me, whatever the reason is. Who don't want Yoh-senpai and Hao-senpai as their childhood friends? I wish I could have real ones, though. But…

Oh, okay. I mustn't call Yoh-senpai with '–senpai'. I think Yoh is an interesting person. I don't feel any 'I'm a senpai, worship me!' aura from him, and he treated me so nice and equally. He let me sat beside Ren-senpai too! What a bless! And I was surprised when he said that he likes BOBLOVE. He surprised as well when I said that I have complete collection of BOBLOVE's old albums from my parents. He can't buy any of the album since his brother Hao hates it very much and had discharged all BOBLOVE's albums he found in Yoh's room, with only let him to keep one CD. Hehehe!! I couldn't help but laughed seeing his pitiful expression! That scary Hao-senpai sure has a full control over him, doesn't he?

Yoh said he wanted to visit my house after school to hear some BOBLOVE's songs.

So here we are, walking to my house that's far enough from school.

I'm so happy, and quickly said 'sure!' to it, without thinking about the consequence that might happen afterwards. Really, I'm so worried now. But how can I take back what I've said? Furthermore…

"Ren! Why are you walking so fast?" 

"You're the one who's walking too slow, Yoh." 

Furthermore…. I have Ren-senpai here!! It's beyond my prediction. Ren-senpai always acts cold towards everyone, but Yoh really has a power to persuade him. At first he rejected Yoh's request instantly, (Of course, it's MY house he's talking about) but Yoh keep begged and begged and begged. He said that his friends….ummm….. what's the name? Tanma? BoroBoro? Well, he said that they had gone, so he had no one but Ren. I was surprised when Ren-senpai said, 'Whatever! Do as you like!'. 

So it is. I curse my weak self for not be able to refuse their visits now, not to mention that it's for their own good. 

*END OF POV*

"Lyserg…?"

Yoh's patted his kouhai's shoulder, and made him regain a consciousness after sinking in silence for a while. 

"Ah yes?"

"You're thinking about something, aren't you?" 

"Oh yes! I'm thinking about… " He lowered his volume and smirked naughtily. "How sexy Ren-senpai would be in a tuxedo!"

Yoh laughed out loud, and Ren realized that the two were gossiping about him. He stopped and glared at both of them, especially Lyserg. "I hear that. Watch your mouth, kid."

"G-Gomen, Ren-senpai! Gomen!" 

"Ma-ma, Ren, he's just kidding…!" Defended Yoh. He walked side by side with Lyserg, while Ren walked a few meters in front of them. The Chinese guy hadn't said anything since they left school, maybe… felt a bit awkward? 

"Hmm… number 10…. number 10…… Lyserg, where's your house?" asked Yoh.

"This is it! We're arrived." 

They stopped in front of a very small house. The roof of that house looks like had cracked some, the paint on the wall was undone and the fences were rusty.  Beside of those, the house looks normally clean. Still from that kind of appearance, even the clueless one can tell that Lyserg's family was quite poor. 

Of course Lyserg didn't feel any shame feeling about the appearance of his house, even though he was inviting sons from Tao and Asakura family, two wealthy clans. But something did bothering him. It's like his eyes kept wandering around, as if he was a kind of sneaking thief. As a matter of fact, he didn't say anything unless he was asked since the beginning. Which is a big deal for him, since his idol REN was there, walking near, yet he didn't bug him at all. 

"Ah, Yoh! I forgot! My CD player was screw up few days ago, so I'm afraid we can't hear the songs here. Why don't you just bring the CDs home?" Suggest Lyserg as he unlocked the door. Seemed like no one home at that moment. 

"Well, it's fine. Hao won't discharge them if they're not mine anyway….. err…. I think. He-he-he…."

Lyserg smiled. "Okay then! Ah Ren-senpai, please come in! 

They entered the house.

"Ojamashimasu!"

Inside the house was somehow uncomfortable and a bit gloomy. It's quite neat, despite the condition of the paint. Behind the entrance door is a small living room, with some sofas. There's a stair, maybe will lead to Lyserg's room, and a way to the kitchen. Shortly it was just an ordinary house. Just… the smell of smoke and alcohol filled the air and a little disturbing. Ignoring all those sceneries, Lyserg asked his guests to take a seat at the sofa. 

"Lyserg, is it polite for us to come here without saying permission to your parents?" asked Yoh. The Chinese, beside him, stayed silence as if he was thinking of something about the place that was like a hell compare to Tao's mansion. 

"Oh, don't worry, I don't have parents anymore." 

Lyserg stated that so simple and surprised both guests a bit. 

"Oh… I'm so sorry to hear that…" 

"Ma, daijoubu, it's alright!" He replied. 

And so, he proceeded to his room to take the CDs while Ren and Yoh waited in the living room. The stairs to Lyserg's room were made from wood and caused a squeaky sound every time he stepped on them. They didn't know whether it's true or not, but they felt that Lyserg was strangely rushing. 

"Ren… does Lyserg look like an alcoholic?" asked Yoh, while his eyes were still pinned on the stairs. 

"What are you talking about? You're his childhood friend, don't you know?"

"Ugh….as a matter of fact… he's my friend when I was in Izumo, and…. ummm… we haven't seen each other for 3 years."

"Oh, I see. However, he's not even old enough to drink."

"Yeah. Also-" 

Yoh's line discontinued when a squeaky sound came from the door, (not just the stair!) for someone opened it. 

A tall blond haired guy entered, with a glasses hanging on his nose. He wore a glossy black leather pants and white coat. From behind his glasses, a pair of eyes glanced at Yoh and Ren, who stunned in place like some toothless buffalo.  The guy didn't show any reaction for seeing the two boys there. 

"Lyserg yo!" 

He waved at Lyserg that was already standing at the stair, stunned as well to see the guy as if a ghost had occurred. He looked shocked, and slightly…. pale. 

"So, both of you are Lyserg's friends? How rare! I'm so glad that you're willing to come to this humble place. I'm so sorry, this place is small and dirty, not nice enough for guests…" The guy that once seemed a bit eerie turned so gentle in an instant. Both of the guests looked confuse, but when they returned their attention to Lyserg, the boy were walking towards them, smiling in a very cute and happy smile, just like he used to. 

"Guys, this is my stepbrother Marco. He lives here together with me." 

"Hajimemashite, I'm Marco. You can call me 'Marco-chan' or 'Chibi Marco' like Lyserg does." 

Lyserg chuckled. "Marco-san! I never call you that!" 

Yoh laughed as well, and Ren only formed a small smile before said, "I'm so sorry, but this is so urgent. I think I should leave soon." Yoh looked at his friend, but didn't say anything to oppose it. 

"Yeah, I remember it too. Lyserg, thank you so much!" He stood up and bowed deep. "Marco-san, nice to meet you." 

That Marco guy smiled and nodded, while Lyserg hurriedly company them to the gate. 

In the gate, Lyserg handed some BOBLOVE's CD to Yoh. No matter how he tried to hide it, the lousy boy could see that his junior was trembling. 

"I-I'm sorry Ren-senpai, Yoh. I forgot the condition of my house, the air is smelly, isn't it? G-Gomen, I don't mean to be impolite, I-" 

"No-no-no!! We're the impolite ones!" Yoh nudged Ren, forced him to say something.

"If you worry about the smell, my father is an alcoholic too so I'm used to it." Those are the best words Ren can say.  

"We've visited you, snatched what we want and leave. I'm sorry Lyserg for being impolite, but we really forgot that we've promised someone today!" Said Yoh with his Yoh'ish grin. Then he whispered to the boy, "Next time we'll drag Ren here again for sure. That time, let's dress him with a skirt!" 

Lyserg's eyes widened happily. "Yes! And a tuxedo too!" 

So it was, they waved each other and parted. 

Lyserg didn't move from the place where he was standing until his senpais disappear. 

Finally he sighed and turned around, right when he found his stepbrother Marco was already standing behind him, with a cup of hot tea on his hand. He gasped seeing the guy, and felt a shiver run down through his spine as the guy walked closer. 

"Friends of yours?" He asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Don't you have any shame!?" 

The guy splashed the hot tea to Lyserg's face, and caused the boy to scream in pain. 

"M-Marco-san…w-what have I done wrong?" 

"WHAT HAVE I DONE, YOU SAID!!?? YOU INVITE PEOPLE HERE WHEN I'M IN THE MOOD OF BEING ALONE, YOU BITCH!!!" 

The reason to scold him that way was so out of sense, yet he couldn't shout back that the guests only stayed there for some meaningless minutes long. The poor boy rubbed his wet and reddish face; his eyes have no guts to stare Marco back. 

"I-I'm sorry…"

"It seems you want my teeth on the other places beside your neck, don't you?" 

Marco lifted his hand and groped his stepbrother's neck. Lyserg flinched, and it made Marco slapped him. The boy lost his balance and fell to the ground. 

"You're so naughty. Your clumsy friend left this thing on the table, thank my kindness that I return this to you." He threw a large book on him, and walked away. Lyserg hurriedly wiped his wet face and hair with a handkerchief and examined the book. It was Ren's. 

~~~~~~******~~~~~~*****

"He's not really a happy person, isn't he?" said Asakura Yoh to the boy that was walking beside him. 

"Quite an ironic thing you said. That kid is just too happy it makes me sick." 

'Ren, come on. You can feel it too. There's something more about him than meets the eye." Yoh stared at Ren, longing for a better reaction. 

The boy didn't answer that statement for a while, threw a sight far away at the swirling clouds, and finally surrendered to admit it. 

"Hm. There's something wrong with that stepbrother …"

"Ren…"

"What?"

"You see, He's very fond of you."

"…And?"

"And I think he's a good person." 

"…So?"

"So… I think… why don't you just accept him as your lover?" 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!??" Ren snarled as he felt something's cracking inside his chest. The person who has taken his heart away, now are indirectly showing him that he had ripped it somewhere else by uttering such advice. 

He would calmly refuse it if the one who said the advice were HoroHoro, Manta or even Hao, but this is different. He felt uncontrollably broken as if the rage inside him needed to be freed, and to shout as loud as he can was the only thing he's able to do. 

"I've had enough that you controlled how I behave towards him, dragged me to his house, and now order me to be his boyfriend!? I have no interest in him!! NEVER!!" 

"Ren! I'm not ordering you! It's just………. sorry. Sorry. It's just my opinion. I don't know that you'll be that angry."

"Of course you make me angry!! You're acting just like a match-maker!"

"I don't mean to! Okay, then why don't you be his close friend instead of his lover, or…"

"He's already has you and Hao."

"Just a close friend, Ren! He'll be a thousand times happier if it's you." 

"That's not my business." 

They both stopped walking and stood face to face. Yoh looked at him with firm eyes, as if he was judging him through. 

"Can't you… do something just to make a person happy? Can you think about other things beside 'you' and 'your bussiness'?"

"I…"

"Ren, you're selfish." 

The unbearable pain annoyed him as he heard that stabbing words. 

_I can. I can, you blunt head…._

"Yoh… if now I'm falling for someone else…" Ren gulped. "What should I do?"

"Eh? W-Well…" 

"There's no way that that person will love me back, don't you think?" 

"Ren, why do you say that…!" 

"It's true. A wonderful person like him will never love a selfish, bad-tempered Tao Ren…"

"Stop it!! It doesn't sound like you!"

"Go away, Yoh. You're such a pain." 

"Ren…"

"Go away. I mean…you go ahead, I still have something to do."

Yoh stood motionlessly for some seconds, but then he gave up and left the boy unwillingly. Though he didn't seem to understand Ren's trouble, he knew that his friend is a person who upholds his pride more than anything, and of course he wouldn't let anyone to see his weak self. Yoh had no choice but to leave him. Before he did that, he said,

"Ren, if there's something you need to say, just say it, okay? I'm hoping to see you tomorrow." 

The boy didn't answer. 

He silenced there like a statue for a long time, even after Yoh's figure had gone far away and can't be seen. The one that forced him to move a hand was something that's ringing from his pocket. In such condition he hardly able to talk with anyone, and nearly threw the cell phone away to shut it. Still, he didn't know why he received the call instead. 

"What?" He answered. His voice was a bit trembling, which is a rare condition for him. 

"Ren-senpai? It's me, Lyserg. I'm so sorry, I just want to tell you that you left your book here. I'm afraid you're looking for it! Don't worry, I'll bring the book tomo…."

"Lyserg." 

"Yes?"

"You still want me to be your boyfriend?" 

::::TBC!!!:::: ^^

A/N:

Okay guys, what do you think of it? Again, please forgive me for some grammar errors. There will be a sweet, waff-y scene in the next chapter (at least for me), so please keep reading! Tell me your opinion about this chapter, okay?? Please! *bow down* ^^

Songs for this chapter: 

- Ryuuro (Sexy Tao Ren) : Well of course!!! XD

- Forever memories (w-inds) : I was surprised to hear this song! I don't like w-inds and I don't like boybands, and I'm not saying that this song is THAT good though I like it. The voice, the melody, and some lyrics, really fit Lyserg's image in my mind! (I mean the Lyserg in my fic). So I think this song is really Lyserg-ish!

- Wonderful life (Mikio Sakai)

- Suteki na uta (Judy And Mary)

- Nagori yuki (Aiko & Kiroro)

- Kimi ga suki, Dakishimetai (Mr.Children)

- TO BE (Ayumi Hamasaki)

- Shiawase no Hana (Disgaea)

- Divin' to paradise (Two Mix)

- Tsuki Hitotsu (See Saw)

- Stars to shine again (SPEED)

- 1000 words (koda kumi) à for the last YohRen scene. _Ienakatta__… sono kotoba wo…^^_

Yeay! Anybody have an idea what songs should I use? :)


	3. Sincerely

HAAAIII!!! Thanks for the reviews! *glomp*

I'm sorry I update this a little too fast, but this chapter isn't as long as the second one. :) Also, it seems I make confusion about Yoh and the other's ages, am I not? 

Well… I read from Manjien that actually Lyserg and Ren are a year younger than Yoh cs. But since Ren born in 1st January 1986 (while Lyserg is 17th May 1986), I think it's still possible to place Ren at the same grade with Yoh and HoroHoro. That is, in my story, 2nd grade of High school so maybe the age is around 17. Lyserg is about 16, and since Anna's data in Manjien about her birth date is unknown, I place her a year older than the others (3rd grade of high school). 

I know my fic takes time in 2004 when they should be 18-19, but…. -_-;; okay, let's just say I play with their birth years, ne? 

That's all the explanation… I hope you don't mind with how I put them… mU_Um

Random Kyuubi: Eh?? When is Marco groping Lyserg and said him beautiful?? Which episode?? O.o I've watched all episodes, but maybe I miss that part? Please tell me!! XXDD I want to see it! *kick and burn Marco* Oh, btw, I hope my explanation about the ages satisfied you. ^^ Thank you!

Eres: I promise the pairing won't disappoint you! I still confuse about it, though…. ^^;;;  About Marco, I think he didn't do 'that', but only a physical torture. But who knows, if I change my mind…. XD sankyu for the review!

Silvertailz: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter as well!

Lost complex: *worship the mutant powers*feel pity for Ren who's now suffering some itches on his body* Btw I'm planning to use 'Still Alone' for a scene later… :) sankyu!

Falcon strife: Marco: leave him right away, stranger!; Lyserg: M-Marco-san… but Falcon-san is just… Marco: SHADAPP, BITCH!!; *strike him with whip over and over* Lyserg: Ren-kun, help mee!!!; sakura-sleep: thank you for the review!! ^^

Orange and the Yoh-muse 35: I'm sorry…. maybe I'll give an important role for HoroHoro later, if I have an idea…. YEAH!! YAOI ROCKS!! *glomp*

Bakura no aibou: Thank you for the review! Actually, my fave character is Hao but don't know why I'm in the Ren-horny-mode-on lately…. *rape Ren*

Ok, onto the story….

ALWAYS WITH MY SENPAI

chapter 3

By: sakura-sleep the shaman queen

It was a sweet Saturday morning in Hiroyuki High.

Cold air of January could still be felt through the tickling wind, not to mention the sun that shone timidly from behind the fuzzy clouds cherished the place as if it was a chamber of myth gods. Some students were walking towards and through the school gate, some admired how leaves steadily falling from the tree like rain, and some closed the eyes and pretending that they were in a peasant village or such.

So, the reason why those fairy tales-like scenery is described, is to show this fic's readers that it was so inappropriate, so unsuitable, and so out-of-the-blue  if a black, afro haired kid, running here and there pointlessly pretending to become a celebrity by loudly singing one of the South Park the movie's foul song: 

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE UNCLE FUCKEEERRRRRR!!! YOU'RE A BONER-BITING BASTARD UNCLE FUCKEEERR!!! UNCLE FUCKER YES IT'S TRUE!! NOBODY FUCK UNCLES QUITE LIKE YOU!! UNCLE FUCK…."

"OPACHO!! You're a disgrace!!!"  From not so far away, an old man who happened to be one of the school keepers snarled him. His face was crimson in anger. One of his hands covered his mouth and his eyes were teary as if he had seen something taboo. "I've told you to stop singing with such words!!" 

The kid folded his lips and pouted. 

"Opacho wants to become a rock star. Hao-sama said Opacho looks like Steven Tyler."

"Gosh, I don't care whether you want to be a rock star or an old sickly school sweeper like me, just STOP USING THE 'F' WORD!!" 

The yell gathered some attentions from the surroundings, as some people looked at the scene weirdly. That Opacho kid still stood stubbornly at his spot, holding a mop stick as the imaginary microphone. He frowned and growled even more. 

"Opacho likes that song. Opacho likes South Park. Hao-sama lent it for Opacho."

"Opachoooo!! Your Hao-sama had poisoned your fragile little mind with an R-rated American movie, for SANITY'S SHAKES!!!"

The kid glared with his over big eyes at the man and pointed the mop stick at him.  

"Doesn't papa dare insult Opacho's Hao-sama."

The poor old man looked shocked. "B-B-But I'm Opacho's PAPA!!"

"Papa is cruel. Opacho…. AHH!!! HAO-SAMA!!!" 

The kid became drastically excited when he saw a certain guy with long brown hair, unbuttoned collar and red shoes approached the gate. Not just him, even the beggar that was passing by could instantly acknowledge the presence from that hair, those lined up star pins, and… shoes. You see, Hiroyuki's students are prohibited to wear shoes other than the black colored ones, so his shocking red shoes were legends. Beside it not many guys are narcissist enough to do a diligent treatment over such long hair to make it so silky. 

"Ohayo, Opacho." Hao smiled serenely. He laid a hand gently on top of the kid's head. The crowd of girls and their horny squeals, well… he had completely ignored them and kept walking forward in a manner. Quite contrary next to him, a sleepy guy with an exact same face but totally different style could hardly conscious enough to face the day. His eyes were half lidded. 

"Hao-sama wants to hear Opacho sing?" asked the kid with hopeful eyes.

"I've heard it from far away." 

"Opacho will sing it again for Hao-sama. SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE UNCLE FUCKEE…"

"Ssshhh." Still smiling, Hao put a finger on Opacho's lips to stop him singing. As the act happened, some girls and _boys _complained and commented things like 'Damn, even that kid is luckier that me!', 'I will sing South Park's too.', 'He feels Hao-sama's heavenly finger!!!.', and the worst is 'Awww~~ I want Hao-sama's finger _inside me….' XDD_

"H-Hao-sama doesn't like Opacho sing??" tears gather at the corner of Opacho's eyes. From far away, Opacho's papa was chanting an itchy spell towards Hao as a revenge for poisoning his little son's mind. 

"I like it Opacho, but that song has a bad word. Opacho should stop singing such song." 

"B-But why?? Opacho likes the song 'Uncle Fucker'." 

"Do you know what is 'fuck', Opacho?"

"Ummmm……….. 'uncle'?" 

"Hmmph." Hao almost laughed out loud, but he tried hard not to do it. "Fuck is… evil."

"Why Opacho cannot sing about evil?"

"Because Opacho's papa will be sad." The guy squatted before the kid, still with his everlasting brotherly smile of all graces. 

"Will Hao-sama sad?" 

'I will be sad too. But I'll be happy to hear Opacho sings…. maybe…. 'twinkle twinkle little Opacho'?" 

Opacho blushed and grinned widely as he hugged his idol. "Opacho Hao-sama suki!!" 

Again, an anonymous yell came from far away: "LET ME KILL THAT BRAT!!" 

Yoh, hearing that kind of yell, became aware of the surroundings. Yet he saw the scene of his twin brother and a child in front of him, made him smiled affectionately at it. (Duh…)

They quite freaked out when familiar loud ill-mannered voice howled from inside the building:

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????? YOU TWO ARE LOVERS!!!!!???????"

The roar came from precisely class II-5. But it was enough to freeze the field. Before the twins went to check what happened, Hao said:

"Well, Opacho. I should leave now. Next time let's hear some Eminem's albums, okay?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.Asakura Yoh, knowing that he recognized the voice very well, rushed to class II-5 as the source of all commotions. The riot was too early in the morning, despite the fact that everyone knew how II-5 is a kingdom of gossips and fusses. There's HoroHoro. Heaven knows what jolt had struck the teacher's head when he decided Tao Ren to be in that class too. Well… in fact it wasn't a bad idea either since he ended up like a crow between ducks. Or maybe it was a bad idea. 

However, the riot was a bit unusual. He could see crowds of people gathered around a special foremost seat near the window, which known as Ren's. HoroHoro was lying pathetically on the floor, bruised and worn out all over. It seems like a certain someone had beaten him some minutes before. Err… due to his yell. 

Yoh, seeing such tragedy, approached HoroHoro worriedly and helped him regain strength. How surprise he was when he found his friend was crying in joy. 

"I…I though… he's going to be an eternal bachelor…" 

"HoroHoro!! Hang on!! Don't die!!" 

"Yoh… say it loud to the outside world…. TAO REN HAS GOTTEN A BOYFRIEND. This is a joyful announcement for the human races. Now…. I can rest in peace….."

"You'll always be in my heart HoroHoro!!!" Yoh almost screamed a typical yell of angst movie when he realized that the Ainu only fell asleep. With snores too. He quickly got rid of the disturbance and took a look at the cause of riot between the crowds. 

"Senpai-tachi! Let me go back to my class…" There, a green haired 1st grader was half joking with the senpais, begging to be released with a shy giggle that seemed to last forever on his smiley face. On the seat next to him, Ren was peevishly folding arms, looking nonchalant towards people's curiosity and prefer to see the sky behind the window. 

Still, Lyserg couldn't avoid several comments and questions directed to him. 

"How sweet!! You come here to return Ren's book?" 

"How lucky!! I never knew Ren has a good taste!" 

"How cute!! Would you like to be my boy instead?" 

"How rare!! I wonder how could you attached to Ren without being beaten!!" 

"How gay!!" 

Lyserg sweatdropped nervously. "W-Well…" 

"You're disturbing him. Leave right away." Ren stood up and whacked the table with both hands. He gave a threatening glare. Instead of angry or scared, the crowds sighed in swoony syndrome. 

"Kyaaa!!…. Ren protects him…. so he's the _seme…." _

"WHAT THE HELL…!!!"

Unfortunately the bell rang soon afterwards, leaving not much fun for the crowds. Still in gossips, they left the place to return to their own classes, some who belonged from II-5 just went back to their chairs and sat quietly. Lyserg, should go back to class I corridor as well. 

"Uh-oh! I should go back to my class! See you later Ren-senpai!"

"Hmm." 

Lyserg rushed to leave the class, without realizing that Yoh was still there, as the only person remained from the crowds.  Yoh chuckled seeing the hasty boy, and removed his attention to Ren in front of him. He smiled sincerely. 

"Okay then, congratulations for you two. I should go to…"

"I've done what you want. Are you satisfied now?"  Ren answered cynically, without looking at Yoh's direction. Instead, he took some books from his bag and started to write.

"Eh? I don't un-" 

"What? You're going to say 'That's not what I mean' or something? Don't confuse me." 

"Ren... you…" 

"Hurry up go back to your class Yoh, you'll be late."  

_What am I doing?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Lyserg's POV*

Oh… I think I've brought quite a mess upon Ren-senpai's class. Somehow I know the way his classmates look at him, so it's my fault for coming so impudently without any prior notice. Gomen ne, Ren-senpai…

Ren-senpai's classmates are kinda funny. However, thanks to them I forgot my purpose other than to return the book. Actually there'll be an origami festival near this place that is held every January. I used to go there with my parents, and honestly miss it. I love origami. The tempting colors of papers, folded by those slender and skilful hands into various cute stuffed animals, always make me pounding. It just steals my astonishment. 

I haven't been to any festival for 4 years already. 

This morning I looked for him to ask about whether he wants to go there or not, without any deeper consideration. Clumsy me. Now that I've thought about it, I doubt it if Ren-senpai has any interest in those kind of things. He likely will think that it's noisy. Though he likes them, well… does he want to go there with me? 

Haaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh………………………………….

This ache occurs again. 

Luchist-sensei is there before the blackboard, tutoring about some sort of…… ugh……… Math's formulas……. what kind of formula is that!!?? -_-;;

I really can't concentrate to this lesson. Every time I remember about Ren-senpai, my chest feels so heavy and my face burns. It's like I want to shout as loud as I can, jump as high as I can, but I can barely breath. It seems like….I don't know! I don't even know how embarrassing my face looks like right now, I'm so embarrassed and excited and confused at everything to the point that it makes me dizzy. I can't notice Luchist-sensei's babble, I don't even realize that…. ugh…. I'm writing 'REN' over and over on my book!!! WAAA!!! I'll be dead if sensei find out about this. 

Fuuhh…. It's a mixed emotion. From one side I was so happy that he accepts me. I still can't believe this. I still think that this is just a dream.

I don't feel disappointed when it seems that he totally forgot about that day. Well, okay, a _little_ disappointed. Just a little! I mean, I already knew it was going to be like that since the beginning, as for him that day was a meaningless part of his life, and that incident was a meaningless part of his day. And you know what? I can't help myself not to keep cherishing that day, even make it a reason why I chose this school. I know if Ren-senpai found out about this, he'd say that to choose a school based on your loved one is a classic, nasty and sissy thing to do. But I did it. Should I feel ashamed of myself? 

Okay, on the other hand… somehow I feel that this isn't right. The day before yesterday he said a rejection, and yesterday he said otherwise. 

_"You still want me to be your boyfriend?"_

_"Eh!?"_

_"It's OK, I don't mind." _

_"Eh…. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!!!!!!!!!??? W-W-WHAT!!??"_

_"I say I don't mind to be your boyfriend."_

Haaaahhh…..  Until now it still feels like an electric shock. I know that something's happening, though. It's somewhat…. wrong. Is it alright to be this way? He doesn't have any feeling towards me, it's clear. Or maybe… he will _never do. I wonder… is it alright to have a hope? _

Hope…since when I could say that word. It doesn't sound like me after all. Since… that day?

**Flash back**

"You wanna suicide or something?"

It was one year ago.

Anybody would probably yell or went berserk right away if that kind of question were directed to them on their way back from cemetery, after attended their own parent's funeral. But I was too blank minded that time, so I just gleamed absently at that guy who suddenly appeared before me, neglecting how I looked like a zombie with some bruises,  blue contusions and dry bloods decorated my face. I needed a time to be alone, that's why I chose to sat like beggar on a quiet boulevard's sidewalk near the cemetery, where there was almost no people passing by.  

It was almost dark. The pain lingered around my eyes distracted my vision, but still I could see that the guy was sitting on a bicycle and insert one hand inside his pocket. He looked somewhat grim.

"Are you a grim ripper?" I asked vaguely. 

"Huh?"

"Come to help me meet my mom?" 

He didn't answer but got off from his bicycle and kneel down before me, observed me thoroughly as if I was a kind of rare creature. 

"If I do?"

"Make it quick and no pain." 

He narrowed his eyes. "A grim ripper riding a bicycle, in Hiroyuki High's uniform? Man, you've got a screwed face there, yet screwed brain as well." 

I chose not to say a thing to reply his mock towards my wounded face. Not my fault it turned out to be like that. I couldn't scold God for snatched mom as my only remained parent, leaving me with a schizophrenic stepbrother who unreasonably blamed me for the accident happened to his dad and my mom at that very same day. I couldn't prevent Marco for not whipping his belt against my face because of it. I couldn't yell at my real dad who died three years before and caused all of these happen. There's nothing I could do after all. So I just returned to my previous position, holding knees and buried my face inside my arms, ignored his presence. 

It was that time when I felt a hand gently rubbed my head. 

"Hey… I don't know who you are and what has happened to you, but boys don't cry."

I lifted my face and stared back at him with an empty gaze, as a response of how his hand treated my head like a Teddy Bear. It felt… suffocated. Anger, rage, bitterness, shame and terrible sadness mixed into one suffocating feeling, made me trembled badly for trying to endure them at once. 

Still, no matter how I tried hard, I couldn't help the tears for not rolling down. 

"Not a grim ripper, huh?" 

He sighed. "Well… quite contrary, I'm in the mood of becoming goddess Kwan Im today." He took a pinkish handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the tears and dry bloods on my face, without removing that ignorant and cold looks from his face. I gave neither rejection nor comment towards his act, only stayed obedient like Ayumi Hamasaki to her make up artist. 

"What is goddess Kwan Im?" 

Now that I've thought how come I asked that question rather than the more meaningful ones, curse me. 

"Just say Mother Mary then." 

"Oh." 

I scanned his face that was so close before mine, while he kept trying to make my zombie face looked a bit normal. This guy has a pair of sharp golden eyes and some strands of hair fell down on his face. How can he be Mother Mary?

"Listen." He snapped me, looking irritated. "How can I dry your tears if they keep falling down again and again!?" 

"I don't know." I answered. A tear rolled down again. He held the side of my face to wipe my cheek. 

It rolled down again, and he wiped it. 

Again, and he wiped it faster. 

"HEY!! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!" Seemed like he lost his patience and rubbed my cheek rather harshly, and it felt a little painful and tickle at the same time because of it. 

And I didn't know why, I… started to laugh a small stupid giggle. Maybe due to that tickle, maybe because seeing him so clueless and peeved, I didn't know. Tears kept falling, but I couldn't stop myself for not laughing. I knew I looked weird because of it, as he stared at me with a weird looks also. 

"You indeed are making fun of me." 

'W-Well…….. hehehehe…… gomen…." 

"Freak. Oh well, continue this endless job by yourself. It's 07.00 o'clock already. I want to go home. "

"Oh…" 

He patted my shoulder before stood up and get on his bicycle, after tossed the handkerchief to my lap. I grabbed the abrupt gift hesitantly. 

"Just go home, okay? It's dark." said him before pushing the pedals and left with the bicycle. 

I gazed at his back until it disappeared in the dark, and moved my attention to the handkerchief. There's a word woven with red thread at the corner of it. I read that word in a whisper.

"Ren…"

And that day was the last time I cried. 

**end of flashback**            

This handkerchief… still lingers in my hand until this minute. 

The pines scent of it had perished since long ago, still I felt close to him every time I grasped this tiny thing. There's no point of keeping a handkerchief while I'm not even dare to use it after that day, but by staring at it, by folding and unfolding it over and over, by touching the silky surface with my fingers, by closing my eyes and try to figure out the fragrance that actually had lost, it feels like that memory was just happened yesterday. 

It's been almost a year. 

The first time I saw him in this school, I felt like I wanted to burst out in tears. He was there walking silently through the corridor, carrying some thick books inside his arms. I wanted to run to him, hold him tight and don't let him go though he pouts or scolds or beats me in the first place. I wanted to return this handkerchief and say thank you, and… and tell him that I've found out about goddess Kwan Im. 

But then I realize.

He wouldn't even remember me. 

And it's true. 

_"O-Ohayou, senpai!"_

_"Hmm"_

So cold. So far. So beautiful. 

………

"Okay students, please do the exercise on page 131 on your homework books. See you tomorrow…" 

Luchist-sensei's farewell breaks my thoughts. Is it first break's bell already? So sudden. I didn't notice it. Seems like I vacant for quite some time, ne?

"Oh., and especially for Lyserg-kun, do the homework 5 times with different spotlight colors, okay? To plunge your eyes, in case you lose your sense again like just now."

"S-Sensei!"

"Yes? Koibito, isn't it? Ah… being young is such a magnificent thing…. OHOHOHOHOHO…!!"

_Dang!!_

I feel my face burns as some students delivered their laughter at me. SILLY LUCHIST-SENSEII!!! I'll turn him into a chicken someday!! _

He leaves my class with a big satisfied grin. What's that grin for?? 

I regain my composure, think a bit, and sighed again. 

Whatever. Whatever will be, let it be. 

And so, I press some numbers on the phone. Thanks to Yoh-kun for giving me Ren-senpai's number on the other day. 

"Moshi-moshi?" Someone answers over the line. Some mumbles and crowds can be heard from around him, but seems like he quickly search for a rather calm location. 

"Ren-senpai?" 

Hey hey calm you, heartbeat. 

"Oh, you. What?"

WAII!! He recognizes my voice!! XD

"Ano… you know, there's a Hiroyuki town's origami festival near school tomorrow. Let's go there together!" 

"Huh? Festival?"

"Y-Yes!! It will be so fun! Let's go, ne??" 

I heard a sigh. As I thought, he wouldn't like it….

"Okay."

Eh?

"Hey."

"D-D-Did you just say 'okay', Ren-senpai….?"

Kami-sama…. I feel a sudden fever all over. 

"Mattaku. What time, and where should I wait you tomorow?" 

O.O

:::TBC!!!:::

Next chapter: Will Ren make it to the festival? How about Yoh, after realizing that he had done a wrong thing? I promise a warm and sweet scene, hehehe! with who x who, you'll see…. ^^

Music for this chapter: (Don't use music at first, then just for the Lyserg's POV part)

- Believe my brave heart (two mix) I highly recommend this song! ARRGHH!! I don't know Hao-sama could be so _uke…_

- I Will (The Beatles) for the last scene 

Okay, please R&R!! You'll make a happy day for me! sankyuu!!


End file.
